High School Blues
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Rated for lang. Summers ending, and all Kagome wants to do is get out of the house shes had to be locked up in all summer. She meets Sango and a few other Ahem Interesting people. Kagome is changing her life, but is it for better or... For guys?
1. Summer Sucks

/Bang/

Ignoring you...

/Bang/

/Bang/

Please, God, have mercy...

/Bang/

/Bang/

/Bang/

Still, ignoring you...

The door opened.

I sighed.

"Don't you knock?"

My little brother, Souta, shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom said to get you."

I looked at him curiously.

"For what?"

He shrugged again. He looked eager to get back to his room. Probably to finish one of his video games.

"She says that theres a guy for you at the door... Or something like that."

He was done relaying the message, he turned and practicly ran back to his fortress and slammed the door. I sighed and rolled off of my bed, where I had been lying down and staring at the ceiling for half an hour. I was bored. I walk down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen, ignoring the front door for the time being. Mom was there washing the dishes.

"What did you want Mamma?" I asked her. I knew, but I really didn't care.

She studied me critically. Like I was about to rob her, or something. I withered under her gaze.

"What?"

She shrugged, a habit she picked up from Souta.

"Theres a man waiting for you at the door, Kagome-chan. He is quite handsome."

She gave me another suspicious look, as if I had spent the summer off in the Americas with a secret society of male prostitutes. I would have blushed had my mother not been in the room.

"Okay. Whatever." I skipped out of the kitchen. When did I become happy? Was it the thought of actual contact with someone other than family in the last few weeks of summer? Or was it because it was a guy? 'Oh, help me God, Please, don't let it be...'

The thought ran off as I opened the door. I couldn't have asked for a better time to be a homicidal killer. Or have a fairly large axe. I could have cried.

Instead, I sighed.

--

"Hello Houjo-kun."

I hate summer.


	2. Jewel? I think not

"Momma..." I whined.

"No." She said pleasantly.

I growled.

"But I don't wanna..."

She persisted.

"Kagome-chan, this is a brand new High School, you should be honored to be swiched to it instead of-" I ignored her and opted for pouting.

So what was I to care? This 'Brand new High School' was said to have better teachers, better tools for learning, and students with high grade averages all over Japan. It was supposed to be the best. I still liked arguing, even though I knew I wasn't going to win with my mother. I was still high off of the affects of no human contact, and it was taking its toll on my sanity. Momma said that I could wear whatever I wanted at this new school, instead of the peppy crap they made me wear at the last one. And I wouldn't have to see Houjo-KUN ever again, unless he took up stalking as a hobby. I shuddered violently at how many times that boy had to be asked to leave the Shrine grounds yesterday, before FINALLY Grandpa threatened to call the cops. Heh, I'll always remember the horror on POOR Houjo-kun's face. I let an evil grin slide onto my face.

And, Momma said, I could wear my 'Gothic Look'. Humph. As if SHE would know what gothic was. Not that I knew, or anything, I just liked the color black, and it helped that it looked incredible on me. So I like gothic music too, so what? It was my life. I glowered at the living room t.v. Not that that would help, but I needed something to do.

Souta looked up from his GameBoy and sniggered behind his hand. I popped him upside his head with my free hand, the other picking at a loose thread on the couch, earning my own popping from my Granpa. I sighed in contempt for my little brother at the moment, then stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. I'd have better luck glaring at my innocent ceiling...

--------------------------------------- Two weeks later.------------------------------

"Kagome!" Souta's annoying voice.

Ignoring you, you little butt-plug...

"Kagome-chan! Wake up! Todays Orientation!" Mother's hurried-but-I'm-not-going-fast-enough-that-I-can't-ground-you-till-you're-twenty voice.

Oh, yeah, I forgot, today instead of staying in my nice comfy blankets, I get to ride a bus into the city, then get lost in a school I have never seen before, then get a little package that contained my whole life from an old-fart, that with my luck, would sometime in the future, become my gym teacher. How exciting. I groaned and rolled over.

Then my door busted open and my Grandpa stood there gasping for breath.

"Kagome-" He wheazed. I felt guilty for a minute then it vanished. What did I care?

"Get your-" Insert wheaze."Butt up, and get ready for Orientation."

I nodded and rolled out of bed again. I hate pink comforters. I hate pink everything. I sighed again.

I stumbled my way to my closet and pulled out a few things that, from my blurred eyesight, looked like something I would wear. Then I stumbled into my bathroom for a quick shower.

------------------------ After annoying and stinky bus ride.----------------------

"Kagome-chan look at this! Oh my God Kagome-chan, isn't this cute? Kagome-chan look how much bigger these lockers are!"

My brain went into recall. Okay things I hate: Summer and School.... Which one was the lesser of two evils again? The one where you are forced into spending over two months alone with your family, or the one where you are forced to spend more than five months dealing with moronic strangers?

Going to Shikon High was something new for me, and god help me if I ever decide to go out for the Basket Ball team. I could never live and be called a 'Jewel'. Thats right, the school's mascot, was a Jewel. I am so trying to run away.

"Kagome-chan?!" Don't get me wrong or anything, I love my mom, but Jesus, can we say obsessed?

I ducked out of her vision and into a classroom. Four more days till I start this hell-hole. I sighed and sat down, wondering on how much futher I could damage my brain if I were to repeatedly slam it into a brick wall. 'Hopefully...' I let the thought drag on. I was bored again. I looked down at myself. Black cargo pants, steel toed boots, cut off black tee-shirt that showed my belly button peircing. Yes people I had a peircing, one that took eight full-out months of battle with my Mom and Grandpa to get pernission for. I loved that damn thing. I could cry over it. I gave a cheezy grin to myself. Then the door opened to the classroom door again, and was shut just as quick.

It was a guy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whos it gonna be? Vote: Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Naraku...Points to male Inuyasha Characters index Vote for whoever you want... I'll tally them up with my WONDERFUL math skills. With my luck the answer will be.... Asia! I win! (Does happy dance) Oh, well. vote. plZ?


	3. Chairs

AN: Ummm... I only got a few reveiws so I'm going with the guy that had the most votes. If you hate me... You should have voted. Screw you.

)

(

On with the story:

)

(

He was breathing hard and had his hair tucked into his hat, so that I knew it was long but not what color it was. Damn hats. But the thing that interested me the most, that he was wearing all black like myself. That, had to mean something.

He turned around and looked at me, and for a whole minute, the only thing my brain could only complete one sentance.

'H-He..He has golden eyes...'

Then good old reality just had to come back and bite me in the ass.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked rudely. I snorted unlady-like, finally registering how much of a stuck-up he looked like. A very hot, muscular, beautiful stuck-up, with well defined abs and... Okay getting off subject. And I hadn't even SEEN his abs... Yet.

"Humph. I'm here because I want to be, Jerk. And besides, its none of your buisiness." I didn't stand up though. I'd rather be in a room with him than getting stalked in a big school by my mother.

He looked at me again, paying my navel a little TOO much attention than I'd want him to. I grinned at him.

"See something you like?" It was his turn to snort, and yet, his was decidedly more graceful than mine. Don't ask me how a snort can be graceful. I have NO idea.

"Hardly. Its just for a moment I thought you were going to be a student here, and here I come to find you're a hooker looking for buisiness." I glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, gotta get some money somehow." He looked a little shaken, but I suppose he was expecting a retort. His eyes turned a darker shade of gold, and if you looked hard enough you could see a corner of his perfect lips turn up a notch.

"How much?"

My jaw fell to the ground and I sputtered. I don't know what that means either, but I managed to pull it off without having knowledge of what it actually WAS. The Jerk looked like he was having a hay-day. I was not amused.

I was begining to become bored with this, although I still hated arguing with this lout, I hardly ever lost a verbal match. I leaned back in the desk chair I was seated in and looked over my nails, which were painted black ofcourse, and said in a seductive voice,"For you, Honey, its on the house..." He looked as shocked as I felt at those words. Hell I didn't expect to actually SAY them, I was just thinking them. What I really wanted to do was punch him. Hard.

He put on his most detached face and walked up to the desk beside mine, me still leaning back in my chair looking at him curiously. You'd wanna know what he was going to do too, so don't think I'm stupid to looking foward to his answer and/or comeback. He sat down lightly, looking me over again. I felt like a cloud had covered me, like a fog had just surrounded me until the room was thick with tension.

He leaned over to me our noses nearly touching, and suddenly I noticed him closing his eyes, pushing his face closer to mine, when I did the STUPIDEST thing I had ever done.

I had ajusted myself just a little bit on the seat I was in, that way we'd be facing eachother (Shut-up, it was on impulse), and appearently that had sealed my fate.

--

I fell over in the school desk.


	4. Hating Things

He looked at me for a minute, me sprawled out on the badly painted floor, then he did something that made me want to kiss him and rip out his vocal chords at the same time.

He, that bastard, laughed.

It took me a moment to realize it was coming from him, because if you saw this guy, he did NOT look like a funny guy. More like a knight in a fairy tale or... Something.

And then I realized something else, something more painful. My butt HURT. Ouch. I whimpered slightly at the pain in my ass and my back, and the jerk stopped laughing and stood up next to me. I thought he was going to hurt me, or something equally painful, so I winced and started trying to get up myself, but suddenly there was a long slender, and dare I say, pale had streched out towards me, which I gratefully took. He helped me stand up, but he didn't release my hand.

"I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced. I'm Sesshoumaru Takashi."

I was slightly disturbed that he still had my hand.

"And I'm leaving, if you'll be kind enough to let my hand go."

He looked flustered for a millisecond but it dissapeared. He STILL had MY goddamn HAND.

"Tell me your name, and I'll release my hostage."

His grip tightened on my hand. I gave him something akin to a growl.

"Hell no, now let my fucking hand GO."

He raised a perfect eyebrow, and suddenly I felt so small compared to him. I blushed, I think.

"No. Your name, and for your impertinence, your number too."

I suddenly got an idea and I grinned. A really, really cheesy grin, the kind I had given my bellybutton ring amany a time.

"You're hitting on me, aren't you?"

He grimaced slightly, but I could trace a slight hint of guilt on his face... And he didn't answer my question. This was going to be fun.

I let my arm relax and smiled at him, it was an evil oh-hell-your-going-to-die-now smile, but goddamnit, it was a SMILE. Smiles make people's days.

"How about this then." I said as I looked around the teacher's desk at the front of the class. I had to drag Sir Ice-alot with me, but I got to the teacher's desk.

"You give me your number, and I'll give you my name. Deal?" I looked at him while grabbing a pen and a peice of paper.

He frowned slightly but nodden none the less. He knew I had the upper hand, so he had to be just a LITTLE smart. I handed over my stolen paper and pen and he scribbled down a number and his name on it. I took the paper and the pen back from him, and turned so that I was facing the desk. He finally let go of my hand so that I could write properly.

I wrote my name AND number, and ripped off his information. I folded both peices and turned towards him again. I handed him the one that was his and did something, I never thought I would do.

I kissed him. A full on the mouth kiss. He appearently was in shock of it and just stood still. I turned and skipped out of the room. So I DID get happy over guys... That solved a mystery.

As my demented mother pulled me out of the school and towards the bus stop (How the HELL does she find me so quickly?!) I took out the little slip of paper I had torn off and looked at it.

****

Kagome Higurashi

021-5843

I felt stupid and depressed. I felt that way the whole weekend, my last weekend before I was thrown back into school.

I hate my life.

And, I hate school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The number I used is totally fake. Do not use and do not complain. It is made up. R&R


	5. Buses

"Okay, first class of the day..Hmmm... Aha! I knew it! Well..Sorta. So my first class is History, huh? Its okay I guess.."

You know how when you talk to yourself people start thinking you've gone insane? Well I pretty much have. I've been talking to myself for about an hour alone in my bedroom, and in another hour I had to start out of the house to catch the bus to school. I've had insomnia tonight and haven't gotten any sleep.

I sighed and stood up, stretching like a cat.

"Well now I suppose its time I took a shower and started getting ready.." I wonder how my new teachers would react to me talking to myself..

I went and took a shower and came out in my towel over to my closet, slanting a look at my clock again and poked at the time difference.

'Thirty more minutes.' I thought to myself, sniffing around in my bulging closet. Finally it looked as though I had made a dent it my clothes and found my fishnet shirt along with a black tank top and leather mini-skirt. Then I headed over to my small clothes cabnit and looked for my fishnet hoes. After finding those I went in search of foot wear.

I never mentioned how much I loved boots did I? Well, lets just say I love them about as much as I love my dear bellybutton ring. And steel toed ones were better. They inflicted pain. Pain was goooooood.

I started to get paranoid when I couldn't find my boots. My boots were my world. I got panicked.

"Mom!?!?!?!" I so much as screeched. I **_needed_** my boots. I'll admit to my addiction to find my boots. Need my boots. The mantra ran through my head.

Boots were essential to high school. If someone pissed you off, you in return, could break their knee cap. I grinned. Or any other part of their anatomy. I dropped to the floor searching for them, crawling on all fours through my completely distructed room. An idea hit me and I smacked myself up side of my head.

"Ofcourse!" I said out loud, and then rooting myself in another direction in the floor towards my bed. Hey, you'll never know what you'd find in a messy room, and I wasn't taking any chances if I did find anything.

Finally I stood up again and just walked to my bed, time was running out and no matter how much I tried to lie to myself.

I wanted to go to school that day. Wierd and Spooky. I shuddered.

Blah, Blah, Blah, My boots were under my bed, I put them on... Hell even I get tired of stating the obvious. I ran down stairs and grabbed a pop-tart my mom was holding out for me, along with a five dollar bill. Lunches weren't cheap.

"Thanks Momma, I'll be home by four-thirty, kay?!" I called on my way out the door. I heard a distinct mutter of 'Yes dear' and went on my way to the bus stop.

What I saw when I got there, though, THAT was new. There was yet another guy sitting in my bench spot. Not that I liked the damn bench, it was the point, he was in MY chair.

I grumped to myself a little and settled for sitting beside him, if not slouched half-way off the bench to make sure that no physical contact was made, and I happily nibbled on my pop-tart.

The guy started giving me sideways glances, and then glancing away when I caught him at it. I scooched away further. Wacko. The bus would look like a god if it showed up now, I thought silently looking him over. Good looking, and he looked like the classic punk-boy rocker, you know the kind of guy that just does totally stupid shit to piss people off. Well.. He looked like an dumb-ass too, but I wasn't going to enitiate conversation with him to find out.

I ignored him and paid more attention to my neglected pop-tart. Yummy.

About fifteen minutes later, the bus still wasn't there, the strange guy next to me got a phone call. I listened in openly.

He took out his cell phone, looking at the screen breifly with a confused face and then answered it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. A second later relief flashed in his eyes and a smile graced his face.

"Thanks for telling me Mom, I'll be late but at least I'll get there." Another pause.

A wide grin pasted on his face he nodded vigoriously to the person on the other line and after realizing what he was doing he said 'Yes' to something.

"Okay, I'll be there in around five minutes. Okay, bye Mom." He hung up and pushed the cell phone back into his pocket, and he started looking at me again.

"What?" I asked grumpily. I had run out of pop-tart to nibble on about ten minutes ago and had sat there with nothing to do but glare at the sidewalk.

"The bus got delayed and won't be here until twelve in the afternoon. You wanna wait or you wanna catch a ride with me to school? You do go to Shikon High, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well my Mom just gave me permission to take her SUV to school since she has to babysit my little brother, and well... Do you want a ride?"

I saw my inner Kagome raise an eyebrow and then shrug carelessly.

"Sure." I nodded.

I got up and started following him around our neighborhood. "Whats your name anyway?"

I glared at the back of his head. "Kagome. Yours?"

He turned back and grinned a smile that could match my own cheesy grin.

"Miroku."


	6. Lovers

Well 'Miroku' was a pervert. Humph. Crack head he is.

We had walked about five houses away from mine up to a cute little light blue house when Miroku decided that had been enough time getting to know me (Even if it was five minutes of silence) and that it was due time for him to cup a feel. Lets just say he got floored. Seriously, his mom (Who was really nice) came running out of the house screaming, "Oh god not again!" and had to check his pulse to see if he was still alive. His little brother, Noubunaga, who was around six or seven, just sniggered on the doorstep, strangely looking like my own little brother.

And now we were in his mom's SUV and he was listening to 'Breaking the Habit' by 'Linkin Park'. I scowled darkly at both him (Miroku, the idiot, was singing along with the freaking song) and the c.d. player. I knew I should have waited for the damn bus. At least then I wouldn't be taken in by this great injustice to the human race.

Suddenly I saw Miroku's right hand drift closer to.. Closer.. So close she could taste it... Closer...

Smack!

"Miroku!" I screeched as he nearly ran off the road. He turned towards me confused.

"What the hell Kagome?! What did I do?" I glared at him.

"Don't think I didn't notice. I told you to stop doing it."

He gave me another confused look, although he was paying attention to the road again. "What?"

I snorted.

"I **_told_** you not to turn that goddamn song up anymore.. Your hand was heading for the volume button!"

He sweatdropped. "What if I was just turning it down? Hmm?"

I snorted again. "You told me Linkin Park was one of your favorite bands. No one in there right mind would _ever_ turn down a song of one of their favorite bands unless they were brain-washed by a prep." He sighed and gave up arguing with me. I grinned.

"Even if the particular band sucks monkey butt." That earned me a pop upside my head.

I grumbled about stinky-evil-prep-bands while Miroku basked it happiness over the bump on my head, courtesy of me bashing HIS band. I made a mocking sound from the back of my throat. 'Like that group could be classified as a band.' As if reading my mind, Miroku turned towards me and glared. I sighed and looked out the window at the passing buildings.

"We'll be there in about five Kagome, don't worry about it." Miroku's voice held an edge of softening to it. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Miro." He made a sound of suprise.

"Where did that nickname come from?" He asked lighty turning off the c.d. player. I grinned wickedly.

"Well don't lovers usually have nicknames for eachother?" I said innocently. He played along.

"Of course they do! So that would mean you're...'Gome, right?"

"Right!" I agreed happily. At least I would have a friend in high school. Which reminded me...

"Hey Miro?" I asked. He nodded in my direction with a smile to let me know he was listening.

"What are you? I'm a senior." He grinned.

"So am I. Wonder if we have any classes together..." I shrugged uncaringly.

A couple minutes later and Miroku cried out, "Finally, I thought you cursed me to never be able to find it!" I glared at him while noticing we were at school.

As we got out of the SUV, Miroku commented on something or other about curses and women while making sure all the doors were locked on the car.

"Mom would kill me if this car was stolen. Its her baby." I chanced a look at my precious boots. Miroku walked around the car to take my arm in an old fashioned show of gentleness.

"This beautiful lady should always have an escort." He said happily, his charming violet eyes sparking slightly in the newfound sunlight. I smiled at him.

"Okay, Miro, show me to the school!"

We walked up to the school's entry stairs chatting playfully at eachother and making comments here and there about nothing in particular when someone, another guy, rammed into me, hard. I fell back from Miroku who did a double take from the guy back to me. "'Gome?! Kag are you all right?!" I groaned.

"Hell no!" I muttered. "Try getting hit by a bus and see if you're alright... Self-righteous bastard..."

The cement side walk had scratched me up pretty badly through my fishnet hoes (Which were now ripped up and torn on one side) and even more nasty scratches on my arms and back from wearing my fishnet shirt. If I had worn more covering I would have gotten away with a couple of bruises. I looked up to the guy who had knocked me down while Miroku helped me get up.

"Bitch! You should watch where you're fucking going! Your stupid ass nearly made me fall!" I winced at the words. Damn couldn't this whore be anymore quiet?

I looked up and again only one thought ran through my head:

'He has golden eyes... Just like.. Sesshoumaru...'


	7. Smoothies

****

Thischapter is dedicated to:

HazelEyed Freak

For 'Inspiring' me, to write another chapter.

-**_Thanks-_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still lying dumbstruck on the ground staring at the stranger's similarities to Sesshoumaru, but Miroku, on the other hand, had rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck?! Don't you know when to apoligize, you fucking piece of shit?!" He leaned down and grabed my arm gruffly, yanking me to my feet and senses.

"Asshole." I muttered to the intruder. I turned to Miroku and looked at him pleadingly.

"Miro-kun, can we please just leave? I think I wanna go see the nurse..." I looked down at myself, making Miroku gasp at what I looked like. I was bleeding heavily from the large gashes in my arms and legs, and probably on my back too. The brute force of the guy running into me so hard that I had hit the ground with a resounding 'Thump' and skidded on around a foot of cement, which didn't feel good on tender skin (Which I have always had) , either. I had a huge headache now.

Miroku nodded silently, still glaring promises of death at the 'Jerk'.

"Sure 'Gome, whatever you want." He put my arm over his shoulder (Earning him a painful wince from me) and reached around my upper back to keep me balanced. "You're gonna be okay." I nodded slightly and leaned my head on his offered shoulder, whispering a heartfelt 'Thank you, Miro' to the guy that I considered my best friend. Short notice, but you could tell I'd end up being best of friends with him anyway, so why deny it?

I whimpered as the school nurse (Asuke Hitomi, a short cubby aged woman) poked and prodded at my bruises and scraches all over my body, and finally she sighed and straightened herself out. She gave me a sympathetic look that I dreaded.

"Whats wrong, Asuke-sensai?" I asked politely, even though I was in agonizing pain. She raised the left side of her mouth as if to say 'Sorry'.

"Higurashi-san I'm afraid that your not allowed to go home with these minor injuries. We'll just fix you up and give you and-" She graced Miroku with an approving glance."-Your savior here a late pass to your first periods." She nodded as if to herself. I whimpered, but Asuke had already left to gather up some bandages and alcohol. I shuddered violently at the thought of having alcohol rubbed on all my sore spots, and Miroku shot me an amused glance. I scowled up at him.

"Whats so funny?!" I barked out, trying to ignore the stinging pain I felt on my back as I sat in the hard school chair. Miroku chuckled slightly.

"Nothing at all my dearest." I let my eyes close for a moment. Then before I could think one thing about Miroku being insensitive, Asuke came waddling back into the room with a bottle and a container of bandages. She smiled happily at Miroku and I.

"Now, my dear, time to clean up those wounds of yours with good ol' alcohol."

I think half the school heard me scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku came up behind me silently, as to try to make me think he wasn't there at all. I was in a VERY bad mood ever since the kill-joy Nurse Asuke 'Tended' my wounds this morning, and I was in no mood for one of Miroku's games (It turns out that we had three out of four of the same classes together, including lunch).

I leaned back the slightest bit and elbowed him in his gut, gaining a small 'Omphf!' of suprise. I giggled. He always did something to make me laugh. We were now in our final class (Math, Ew.) with only a few more minutes to go and the teacher gave us some free time after introducing the course. I was pooped and I'm sure Miroku felt the same way I did about the whole waste of a day. All I wanted was to go home and pass out.

Miroku placed his arm over my shoulder carefully, as to not induce unneeded pain and grinned at me.

"Did you have a good day 'Gome?" He asked sweetly. I grumbled at his taller form.

"You tell me, I've had you in ninety precent of my classes." Miroku ignored my comment.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you've had such a wonderful time. Maybe you will consider my offer on a strawberry smoothie with me after school?" I looked at him in suprise.

"How did you know strawberry was my favorite flavor?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I didn't, its mine, I just wanted some company." I smiled at him and brought my right arm around his waist.

"Sure, Miro, as long as its your treat." I told myself I'd be home by the time my mom expected me. He nodded approvingly at me.

"Now thats what I want to hear!" He said happily, just as the bell rang for the end of the day. I licked my dry lips and smiled at him thinking where at home I had left my chapstick.

It turns out that almost everyone at our new school liked smoothies also. Bad for me, and bad for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**


	8. Darkness

--

Miroku ended up with another bump on his head right as we reached the ice-cream shop (Which was only five minutes from school) for being perverted again. But as we walked into the small dessert place I felt my heart beat furiously in my chest.

There were alot of booths and bar stools around a large counter, but in one of the very back booths sat Sesshoumaru himself, decked out in black like me, who was glaring at me **and **Miroku for all he was worth. I snorted to myself as Miroku found us a booth fairly close to him, and I decided to ignore him. Even though he probably thought I had blown him off by giving him his own information back to me, I wasn't going to correct him. I'd rather be a bitch in his eyes than a stupid ditz.

A waitress came up to our table heisitantly. She was very pretty, I decided as I grinned at the way Miroku drooled over her indescreetly. She had long brown hair that when down (She had it up in a high pony-tail at the moment) would probably reach further down than her waist, and sparkiling brown eyes that looked Miroku over happily and gave me a friendly smile. She was wearing the regular peach and white outfit that all the other employees had on, also.

"How may I help you?" She said politely, blushing at the looks Miroku was giving her and looking at me in slight panic. Like I was about to kill her for making Miroku look at her like that, I suppose, but I really thought it was just hilarious how everyone in the small shop thought they were going out. It dropped my happy mood, however, when I still felt Sesshoumaru's heated gaze on the back of my head. I sighed and looked on in interest at the cute scene between my friend and the waitress-girl.

Miroku was grinning at her. "Me and my **_friend_** will have two strawberry smoothies, please." The girl blushed again.

"Yes sir. Would you like anything else?" Miroku hunched his shoulders slightly at being called 'Sir'.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, your number." She looked at him shocked look, threw a glance at me, and then looked back at him like he was growing a second nose. I hid a grin behind my hand.

"Umm..." She threw another helpless glance at me. Suddenly someone from the back room of the shop called out 'Sango!' and she sighed, her brown eyes showing relief for the interuption.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly!" She called, shuffiling back to the small old lady that called for her. I smacked Miroku once she was out of sight.

"Ouch!" He pouted and rubbed his abused head. "What'd I do 'Gome?" I grinned at him.

"You really have no style in asking a girl out, do you?" He had the decency to blush.

"Kagome, do you think I'll have a chance with her? I've got this wierd feeling about her..." He dropped off as he took a look behind me, and then gulped. I had a very good idea of who it was, and I sighed.

Then the waitress came back with our orders and I smiled at her. "You know what?" I asked them getting up, not wanting or waiting for an answer from anyone.

"I'm going to go talk to my friend Sesshoumaru here, and I'll leave Miroku in the company of this.. Sango-chan?" I looked at her for reassurance and was given a nod and blush. I nodded to myself and pushed 'Sango' down into the seat I was in previously then grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragging him back to the booth I saw him sitting in.

He looked at me with a bitter glare. "Well, **_Sesshoumaru_** thanks for your name. I would've never guessed it to be your real name." I sighed at his sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I just got the papers mixed up. Okay?" He didn't exactly look like he believed me. I rested my right hand on my forehead, unknowingly showing him the rather nasty scabs that were showing up on them. I heard his breathe hitch, and I blinked one eye open to look at him.

He had the most scary face on. Like he was going to murder someone. "Where.." He started. It looked like he was fighting himself hard to keep from raising his voice.

"Where the **_hell_** did you get all those......F-Fucking..." He looked increasingly pissed off as he found all my other sore places, him moving over closed to me to see them all. "What the FUCK happened to you..?" He was still looking at my arm with a horrified face, and I found myself wondering wether he was horrified at the sight of all of the wounds, or wether he was horrified of what he was going to do to the person who caused them. Either one didn't sound good.

Then, with all my _wonderful_ luck, the small bell on the door chimed signaling that someone else was entering the small shop, immediately grabbing all attention to the new comer.

I grimaced. '_Nice going Kagome... And I never even got my strawberry smoothie either, damnit!'_ I thought to myself as Miroku stood up, forgetting his company, and glared at the not-so-strange stranger, and what scared me most was a small whispered word full of hate and loathing coming from the darkening form of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha.."

And then everything went black.


	9. Sleep?

It was a whole day before I woke up. Miroku drove me home, along with two other people (One, I'm hoping _cared_ about my health, the other just wanting to be with Miroku) and my Mom welcomed them into my house with welcome arms I supposed. Sesshoumaru had laid a peice of paper on my small desk, giving me his number (Which I giddily grabbed up) and a reminder to call him when I woke up.

So needless to say I was a little happy, if not sore from all of my scratches. Mom, who was as horrified as Sesshoumaru, if not more, at my wounds made me stay home **another** day.

I sighed as I looked at the digital clock blinking red numbers at me. Around three more hours before school let out. I got up and collected some supplies from my room and headed into my bathroom.

I needed a bath.

After I was done, clad in an overly large black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers with red dragons on them, I ran out and looked at the clock again.

1:30

Okay, the clock, was evil. School let out at 3:30. I grimaced and fell on my bed with a 'Frumph'. And then, right after I had cuddled into my pillow for another nap, our doorbell rang.

I groaned.

"I'm coming!" I called out, since Momma had gone to her part-time job, Souta was at school, and Grandpa was visting one of his lady-friends. I shuddered.

I raced down the stairs and opened the door. And then blinked. And blinked again. The guy on the other side of the door rubbed behind his head in an embarassed way.

"Umm.... Hi." He said in a blushing voice, noticing what I was wearing. I raised an eyebrow. He continued. "I'm Inuyasha, and I'm sorry that I ran into you and got you hurt."

The apology was gruff and not thought out, but it was an apology none the less. I grinned at him.

"Your forgiven..." I said and watched as he sighed in slight relief. "If I'm allowed to call you Mutt for the rest of the school year." I giggled (Yes, GIGGLED) at his face. At the moment, he DID look like a puppy.

"Wha...?" He said in a confused voice, his golden eyes that used to remind me so much of Sesshoumaru's fogging over slightly. I had figured out that they (The eyes) were totally different.

While Sesshoumaru's eyes held grace and a slight tint of pain, Inuyasha's held playfulness and a care-free nature. Even though I hardly knew any of them, I felt a connection to both.

"I said.." I drawled out in front of him. I had the impression of a monkey when it dropped its favorite fruit into a bucket of mudd. "That to be forgiven you have to let me call you Mutt for the rest of the year."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, like I'd wanna be forgiven for something a bitch like you started." I grinned at him making him step back in alarm.

"You know what?" I stated. "I am a bitch. Your bitch." His golden eyes widened.

"Umm... Eww." He said, but he was grinning. I sighed, ready to go look at the clock again when I realized something.

"Hey! Why aren't you in school?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and tried to hide his blush (Damn, he blushed ALOT).

"I was worried about you." He shrugged again, grinned at me, and then turned around and left me standing there with an amused smirk on my face.

"Figures.." I said to myself as I shut the door and walked back into my room, not bothering to look at the clock as I plopped down on my bed again.

I was snuggled in my pillow when, _again_ something did something to make me get up.

/Ring/

I grumbled curses into my innocent pillow, then rolled over where I could glare at my innocent ceiling.

/Ring/

"Fine." I muttered reaching for the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as politely as I could muster. A guy's heisitant voice answered me on the other side of the line.

"Hi, Am I speaking to Kagome?" It asked. The voice _sounded_ familiar.

"This is her. Who is this?" I asked going back into pissed of stage. The voice chuckled.

"Oh? You **_really _**want to know?" I sighed and grinned at the same time.

"Hey Sesshoumaru."


End file.
